sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
CSA Events
Since its inception in early 2006, the CSA Events and Planning committee primary purpose has been to setup and make possible little events for CSA and other players to participate in and help develop their storylines. The following represents a snapshot of the events planned by the committee so as to keep a polite record and not rehatch too many old ideas. November 2005 CSA Happy Hour: Millenium Entertainments Show up at Dire Hope on Etti IV, get noticed, dry out the latest hooverlimosuine by Zzip Products LTD. Drinks are on the house from Millenium Entertainments. Holomovie Premier: Millenium Entertainments Turns out by showing up at the Happy Hour, one got free tickets to the holomovie premier screening at the Minotaur Theaters on Theseus Station. Ugh but what a waste of holofilm on that new male lead... well at least the tickets were free. There was also a drawing to win some money. Lianja was the winner. December 2005 Talent Search Calling all able-bodied male leads. Show up at the Media offices on Etti IV for your personal interview/debut infront of a discerning panel of female judges. January 2005 Company Picnic Ahh Hydian Park.. such a lovely visage and lots of interesing levels on this vertical park infront of the newly renovated Hydian Park Towers. Show up and meet the rest of the members of the CSA working for various companies and what not. Make a friend/contact/colleague or two. But ewww what's with all the folks getting sick from that one vendor? Yeah food poisioning gotta lock that creep up. Send him to the Detention facility. February 2006 Rising Stars Concert Lots of performers showcasing the new talent of Millenium Entertainments. Among those slated to perform is Calla Kor the singer. The concert takes place at the Ampitheatre on Theseus Station. But wait.. there's someone in the crowd who is miffed and intends to cause trouble for those who got selected for contracts on their talents. Where's security when ya need them eh? Send that creep to the Detention facility. Dueling Droids Arkayd Industries On Kalla, Droids in competition to beat up each other. Like battling robots. Something's not quite right with that Scissors droid though.. bah send it to the Detention facility maybe they can use something like that there. Zed was the eventual winner even against the illustrius MarkV Executioner Droid. Karflo Corporation Company Rings **************************************** * Karflo Corporation Ring Ceremony * * Sunday the 12th of Febuary * * * * Capital City, Corporate Expo Center * * Etti IV * * Come and Become a part of the * * Civilized history or the * * Galaxy! * **************************************** Theft of Karflo Corporation Company Rings - subplot ############################################################ Karflo Company Shipment #114029 Cargo: Company Rings Value: 40,000 Credits Carrier: The Target (PASSCODE: EDWINA) Complement: 3 Guards Delivery Route: Juhhiy - Pride 1 - Etti IV ############################################################ Intergalactic Circuis The circus comes to town.. more precisely Etti IV space thanks to Millenium Entertainments again. There's the side show freaks, and a bit of gambling to be had as well. and complimentary drinks. Result: Lots of Imperials showed up. woowee! imperials. March 2006 CSA Regatta: A Parade in Space A festival of flight and ships... see Polynth for info on this one. Update: postponed indefinitely until Poli returns! Sabacc Tournament This one is to raise money for the Bonadan Miners Retirement association. Best 2 out of 3 hands wins... a used ship! yes, yes and actual ship. Result: hard to get 2-3 people to show up at the same time to have the match. The ship is still winable. let's do this one again. CSA Happy Hour: Chiewab Chemicals Show up, get souced (sp) and hehehe watch what happens when you try to compete on Field day the next day. Not to worry Chiewab Chemicals has just the thing to boost your worker performance. Corporate Field Day Field Combat Course, show your worker spirit and compete for your company. While you're there.. try out some of the new worker performance supplements and see how well it works for you. Sponsored by Chiewab Chemicals. April 2006 CSA Earnings Census Show up at the Authority Currency Exchange on Etti IV and register your bank account with the funds. It's an internal audit and you may be eligible for a refund based on how much funds you report. Also a Slicer's Challenge to get in and tamper with records.. but no one was clever enough to figure that out. Droid Design Contest ___ __ _ Open Call for Designers / __| / _` | Now accepting new, innovative, exterior | (__ ybot | (_| |alactica fabrications for humanoid/human replica \___| \__, | droids as entries into the annual |___/ Design Engineer Challenge. One entry per designer. SWINFO CSA VOTING3 Cash prize is 5500 credits. Cybot Galactica wants a new design for their new human replica droids. Contestants need not be established designers as anyone can win. The winner will be immortalized as the new droid. Winner was Malif. May 2006 Zzip Products Luxury Collection A showcase of things to buy with your refund! Ranging from swoops to droids to decked out yachts. Show up, be seen with the in crowd.. watch out for gamblers though. Annual Twi'lek Festival Lekku of the galaxy unite.. come for the feast and games. Lots of lekku about, and sure you non-lekku folks can show up to watch as well.. brush up on your Ryl though. July 2006 CSA Happy Hour: Lerrimore Contracting Company Another fine time to get to know each other, show up, free drinks and enter a drawing to win a home makeover in the new Hydian Park Towers complex. The winner was Malif! but some of the other contestants thought it was rigged. Luckily security was there to help clear out the riff-raff. Murder Mystery Cruise A celebration cruise to honor the placing for Team CSA on the latest GSL Swoop event. But someone dies unexpectedly... August 2006 Biscuit Baron Grand Opening! Alright Event planners, Biscuit Baron, a holding of TaggeCorp, Has been gently compelled by the Direx board to send aid to the refugees of this latest conflict. In compliance, the flagship Biscuit Baron on Kalla (Etti IV? I'd like to use Kalla) Is having a photo-op meet and greet for their freakish mascot the Biscuit Baron, their corporate leaders, the Direx Board, and other CSA dignitaries (in addition to the obligatory horde of children delighted to meet the stunningly awful Baron). However, the BB people are none too thrilled with being forced to fall in line. It's a night of brittle compliments and potential tempers. Shakir was good enough to provide us with this advertisement for the company: Tired of spending all your credits at those overrated reservation-only restaraunts? Sick of eating space rations wherever you go? Are you looking for a nice, quiet place to take the family? Then the Biscuit Baron is your kind of place! Our menu combines flavors from all across the galaxy, and takes less time to prepare your food than it does for you to decide which succulant meal you'll try this time! If you haven't eaten at the Biscuit Baron, then you haven't eaten! Our faster-than-hyperspace galaxy-renowned chefs are always happy to fulfil anyone's request. So if you're tired of getting all glittered up and waiting a life-time for your meal, then bring your family and friends to the Biscuit Baron, filling empty stomachs faster than the speed of light! What do we need to do? Well for starters, should there be an actual conflict? We'll need an NPC to play a slightly disturbed mascot. We also need an event Press Release. Will we take a ship and actually go somewhere to deliver? That would be better I think though it would require our NPC mob of refugees barfing up the fatty food. Other ideas? Let's get this ball rolling! Archaeological Auction Long lost artifacts on display at the Zoiby Auction House on Etti IV. At the same time, there's a starship silent auction taking place. Both events bring lots of interesting and unfamiliar faces to Capital city and sure enough a theft occurs. Coming Soon Rendili Starship Relay Race, race for all you're worth young pilots! and oh yeah obey the space laws on the way too. Rendili - Corellia - Selene circuit? Swoop Weekend First weekend in september. Chicago! Ok I know I joined the events group on this premise, and I still want to see it done. An old script, a forgotten locale, and the perfect mix of illicit pleasures for a CSA production! I was thinking of running this in several scenes, an audition, an OOC gathering so we can write our poses ahead of time, and then opening night. Whatever roles we don't get players for we'll run as NPCs. Unfortunately it looks like I won't be doing this one IC unless it takes entirely too long to put it together. Anyway I've had suggestions for other shows but I really like chicago. Even so if there's overwhelming support for something different I'll accede to whatever else is chosen.